


Feathers

by Golddisaster



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddisaster/pseuds/Golddisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark didn't really know what he was expecting to find when he woke up. It probably wasn't this, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hgleiser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgleiser/gifts).



Mark awoke to a dull thudding in the back of his head. He winced as there was a sharper pulse of pain, untangling his arm from the sheets around him as he reached up to touch the back of his head gingerly. He could feel a pretty nasty knot there. Mark blinked in the dark, searching his memory. He could remember the feeling of cold steel pressed against his windpipe, a man with a hood over his face, yelling at Mark to hand over his watch, his wallet, anything. Then… 

Mark's brow furrowed at the memory. Wings? He could see dark feathers all around him, enveloping him and the mugger… 

Mark froze as he felt something move above him, with someone sighing softly. He became very aware of what was resting on top of his arm, impossibly soft, but it wasn't a blanket, not at all. Mark turned his head, squinting in the faint light, gasping at the sight. A wing was spread across him, dark, tawny feathers as long as his arm covered him, shielding him, protecting him. Mark's eyes wandered over the length of them, jaw dropping in disbelief as he discovered the owner. His head rested atop his arms, one of them covered in a bloodied bandage, his other wing tucked under him, acting as a pillow of sorts. Mark would know that face anywhere, but he couldn't believe it.

"Fernando?" Mark asked, trying to sit up before wincing, a sharp pain shooting through his ribs. He saw Fernando's hazel eyes blink open, eyes going over Mark until he reached his face, freezing in visible terror, eyes widening, feathers stiffening against Mark's arm. 

"Mark!" Fernando exclaimed, sitting up quickly, almost scrambling away from Mark. Mark shivered as Fernando pulled his wing back, leaving him unprotected against the chill in the hotel room. Mark could see Fernando desperately trying to tuck the wings against his body, but the one he had been sleeping on refused to cooperate, hanging at his side, twitching occasionally as Fernando sighed in frustration. They regarded each other in silence for a moment. 

"I… ah…" Fernando started to say, scratching the back of his head. "Can explain?" He asked Mark sheepishly. Mark raised an eyebrow. 

"I... think I can guess." Mark replied, trying very hard to look Fernando in the face, which wasn't hard for him usually, but the circumstances were very different now. "You're… an angel, right?" He said hesitantly, Fernando giving him a small nod. 

"Did… did you save me from that mugger?" Mark asked, glancing down at the bandage on Fernando's arm. 

"Si." Fernando sighed, rubbing his arm. Mark smiled at him, starting to stand up, before another wave of pain shot through his ribs

"Agh!" Mark grunted, clutching at his side. Before he knew it, Fernando was in front of him, easing him back into the bed. 

"Careful, cariño, he still hurt you." Fernando said quietly, putting a hand on Mark's shoulder. Mark nodded, looking into Fernando's eyes, noticing how his wings weren't pressed so tightly against his body anymore. Mark reached his hand up towards them, fingers brushing against the feathers lightly. 

"Can I…?" Mark asked, looking at Fernando. Fernando chuckled and nodded, moving the wing closer to Mark's hand. Mark ran his hand down them gently, the feathers running between his fingers, marveling at them. Fernando laughed slightly, making Mark pause. 

"Is everything alright?" Mark asked him, looking up at Fernando. 

"It tickles." Fernando managed to say through his laughter, trying to move his other wing again. Mark looked at it worriedly. 

"Are you hurt?" Mark asked him, taking his hand. Fernando shook his head. 

"Pins and needles." Fernando explained, making Mark furrow his brow, before realizing what Fernando meant, making him laugh. 

"It fell asleep?" Mark asked. Fernando sighed. 

"Si." Mark smiled and ran his hand along the wing that was asleep. Mark could feel Fernando shudder as he ran his hand down the wing, making it arch slightly. 

"Better?" Mark asked with a grin. Fernando leaned down, giving Mark a short kiss on the lips, making Mark whine as he pulled away, as Fernando wrapped his wings around them. 

"A little, cariño." Fernando smiled. "A little."


End file.
